The present disclosure relates in general to television devices, and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for managing television receiver power consumption.
Television viewers have come to expect the ability to customize and manage their television receivers according to their preferences. In general, power consumption of a particular television receiver as it stands alone may not be of primary concern for the customer. However, power consumption may be of concern during peak usage periods, such as during the Super Bowl, when a large portion of the customer base may be using their respective equipment.
There is a need for solutions to address such a problem and related problems.